questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Archery Range
The Archery Range is a point of interest in Spielburg Valley. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background The Archery Range is found just south of the Town of Spielburg. It can be found by traveling south from the town gate, and then west. Much of the area is the town's south wall. The special feature about this area is that a wooden target is propped up against the wall. The target is constructed of several planks of wood lashed together, and has been painted. The painted target is a simple bullseye in the EGA version, and the head of a monster in the VGA version. A series of bushes and thickets line the path to the target. This separates the area into three divisions, the central area leading up to the target, and small areas on the west and east side. In-Game Interactions This area is slightly unique in that, depending on the direction the Hero enters from, he will be cut off from the other parts of the area. Entering from the west or east will see the Hero behind the bushes on that side, while entering from the south will put the Hero in the central area with the target. While the Hero has no bow, he can use this area as a place to train Throwing. Daggers can be thrown at the target if the Hero is standing in the central area. They can then be retrieved to be used again, although this is not as efficient training as simply throwing Rocks in the wilderness. Random encounters will not occur in this area. The Meeting A special event can occur at the Archery Range. Following the events of the Kobold Cave, a note will appear in the Aces and Eights Tavern, calling a meeting at the Archery Range at noon. If the Hero goes to the Archery Range (entering from the west or east) that day during "midday", then he will witness a meeting between the thief, Bruno, and the brigand, Brutus. The two will discuss the Brigand Leader, the Hero, and the inevitable confrontation between the two. They talk about how they will take the treasure kept in the fortress and escape while the leader is otherwise occupied. There are three important things to take from this meeting. The first is the knowledge that there's a back door into the Brigand Fortress. The second is the password "Hiden Goseke", which can be used to get rid of Fred the Troll and allow safe passage. The last is the keys that the pair carry, which allows them into the back door. While Bruno's key cannot be taken, Brutus' can. After they're done speaking, Bruno will leave the area, while Brutus will remain. To take Brutus' key, the Hero must kill him. This can be done by throwing a Rock or Dagger if the Hero's Throwing skill is high enough, casting Flame Dart if the Hero has it, or by simply fighting him. Fighting him can be done by leaving the area and entering from the south. WARNING: The Hero must be careful travelling in the forested area south of the range, as Bruno will be in the area until mid-afternoon, and will kill the Hero if he sees him. That said, Bruno can be avoided by quickly leaving the area shortly after entering. Also, speaking to the pair or otherwise announcing the Hero's presence will lead to him being attacked. Once Brutus is dead, his key can be taken, which will unlock the secret door in the Antwerp area. Category:Places (QFG1)